List of character birth dates and ages in Dragon Ball series
The following is the list of character birth dates and ages throughout Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. The list is based on age information stated in the manga/anime, given in Dragon Ball guides, and most taken from the actual timeline. This list includes the Z Fighters and their support, most villains, and other characters. Some factors, such as training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, are factored in and noted when the occurrence happens. Another notable change is death. The biggest example is Goku, who was dead for seven years, causing him not to age, thus making him physically the same age he was when he died upon his return to Earth, and this is clearly noted. In regards to the villain ages given, most of their ages are never actually stated, so many are rough estimates. List of character birth dates Z Fighters and supporters * Turtle: 237 Before Age * Korin: 50 Before Age * James Spencer: Age 194 * Rita Spencer: Age 196 * Shawn: Age 220 * Denise: Age 221 * Nameless Namekian: Age 242 * Zesmond Spencer: Age 244 * Brandi: Age 244 * Charley: Age 244 * McKenzie: Age 245 * Danny: Age 246 * Brianna: Age 246 * Harry: Age 247 * Ashley: Age 248 * Timmy: Age 250 * Trish - Age 251 * Brittany: Age 251 * Tiffany: Age 251 * Jason: Age 252 * Chris: Age 253 * Toby: Age 254 * Leslie: Age 255 * Jimmy Hawkins: Age 256 * Bobby: Age 257 * Kaylah: November 29th, Age 257 * Max: Age 275 * Jenny: Age 726 * Alex: Age 276 * Michael: Age 276 * Cassandra: Age 277 * Katherine: Age 277 * Ben: Age 277 * Erica: Age 278 * Kristen: Age 278 * Morgan: Age 279 * Pete: Age 279 * Dylan: Age 280 * Terra: Age 280 * Adam: Age 297 * Lisa: Age 299 * Justin: Age 450 * Misty: Age 451 * Master Roshi: Age 430 * Kami: Age 461 * King Piccolo: Age 461 * Grandpa Gohan: Age 658 * David: Age 701 * James: Age 709 * Mary: Age 709 * Doris: Age 725 * Maria: Age 727 * Raditz: Age 727 * Haylie: Age 729 * Marcus: August 4th, Age 732 * Future Marcus: August, Age 732 (Alternative timeline) * Launch: Age 732 * Vegeta: Age 732 * Future Vegeta: Age 732 (Alternative timeline) * Bulma: August 18, Age 733 * Future Bulma: August, 733 (Alternative timeline) * Tien Shinhan: Age 733 * Future Tien Shinhan: Age 733 (Alternative timeline) * Yamcha: March 16, Age 733 * Future Yamcha: March, Age 733 (Alternative timeline) * Amelia: April 9th, Age 733 * Future Amelia: April 9th, 733 (Alternative timeline) * Yajirobe: Age 735 * Future Yajirobe: Age 735 (Alternative timeline) * Krillin: Age 736 * Future Krillin: Age 736 (Alternative timeline) * Mr. Satan: Age 736 * Goku: June 14th, Age 737 * Future Goku: June 14th, 737 (Alternative timeline) * Shaun: June 14th, Age 737 * Future Shaun: June 14th, Age 737 * Chi-Chi: November 5th, Age 737 * Future Chi-Chi: November 5th, Age 737 (Alternative timeline) * Miguel: Age 737 * Chiaotzu: Age 738 * Future Chiaotzu: Age 738 (Alternative timeline) * Danielle: November 5th, Age 740 * Future Danielle: November 5th, Age 740 (Alternative timeline) * Oolong: Age 740 * Future Oolong: Age 740 (Alternative timeline) * Puar: Age 740 * Future Puar: Age 740 (Alternative timeline) * Piccolo: May 9, Age 753 * Future Piccolo: May 9, Age 753 (Alternative timeline) * Zesmond: May Age 754 * Future Zesmond: May, 754 (Alternative timeline) * Paul: Age 755 * Jimmy: January 13th, Age 756 * Future Jimmy: January 13th, Age 756 (Alternative timeline) * Alyson: Age 756 * Future Alyson: Age 756 (Alternative timeline) * Sharnper: Age 756 * Erasa: Age 756 * Melvin: 756 * Angela: Age 756 * Gohan: May 18, Age 757 * Future Gohan: May 18, Age 757 (Alternative timeline) * Dende: Age 757 * Videl: Age 757 * Nathaniel: Age 757 * Future Nathaniel: Age 757 (Alternative timeline) * Kayla: February 1st, Age 758 * Future Kayla: February 1st, Age 758 (Alternative timeline) * Trunks: November, Age 766 * Future Trunks: November, Age 766 (Alternative timeline) * Goten: Age 767 * Melissa: Age 768 * Marron: Age 771 * Uub: Age 774 * Tommy: Age 778 * Pan: May, Age 779 * Bulla: December, Age 780 Spencer Clan Massacre, Age 257 Bardock - The Father of Goku * Shawn - 37 * Denise - 36 * Henry Johnson - 57 * Tanya - 45 * Bethany - 55 * David Johnson - 17 * Karen - 16 * Jenny - 15 * Charley - 13 * McKenzie - 12 * Danny - 11 * Harry - 10 * Timmy - 7 * Trish - 6 * Toby - 3 * Jason - 5 * Chris - 4 * Leslie - 2 * Bobby - Just born * Brandi - 13 * Zesmond Spencer - 13 * Brianna - 11 * Ashley - 9 * Brittany - 6 * Tiffany - 6 * Kaylah - Just born Pokemon, Age 260 Mewtwo Strikes Back Saga * Zesmond Spencer - 16 * Brandi - 16 * Charley - 16 * McKenzie - 15 * Danny - 14 * Harry - 13 * Timmy - 10 * Trish - 9 * Jason - 8 * Chris - 4 * Toby - 6 * Leslie - 5 * Bobby - 3 * Kaylah - 3 World Martial Arts Tournament, Age 261 Vegeta Saga * Charley - 17 * McKenzie - 16 * Danny - 15 * Harry - 14 * Timmy - 13 * Trish - 10 * Jason - 9 * Chris - 5 * Toby - 7 * Leslie - 6 * Bobby - 4 * Kaylah - 4 Teen Titans, Age 262 Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, and Frieza Saga * Charley - 18 * McKenzie - 17 * Danny - 16 * Harry - 15 * Timmy - 12 * Trish - 11 * Jason - 10 * Chris - 9 * Toby - 8 * Leslie - 7 * Bobby - 5 * Kaylah - 5 Naruto, ''Age 263 '''Garlic, Jr Saga' * Charley - 19 * McKenzie - 18 * Danny - 17 * Harry - 16 * Timmy - 13 * Trish - 12 * Jason - 11 * Chris - 10 * Toby - 9 * Leslie - 8 * Bobby - 6 * Kaylah - 6 Naruto Shippuden, Age 264 Trunks Saga * Charley - 20 * McKenzie - 19 * Danny - 18 * Harry - 17 * Timmy - 14 * Trish - 13 * Jason - 12 * Chris - 11 * Toby - 10 * Leslie - 9 * Bobby - 7 * Kaylah - 7 Samurai Jack, Age 767 Androids Saga and Cell Saga * Charley - 23 * McKenzie - 22 * Danny - 21 * Harry - 20 * Timmy - 17 * Trish - 16 * Jason - 15 * Chris - 14 * Toby - 13 * Leslie - 12 * Jimmy Hawkins - 12 * Bobby - 10 (later turning 11 years old on the birthday) * Kaylah - 10 Naruto the Last Movie, Age 274 Majin Buu Saga * Timmy - 24 * Trish - 23 * Jason - 22 * Bobby - 17 * Jimmy Hawkins - 18 * Kaylah - 17 Category:Lists Category:Timeline